The present invention relates to an assembly of a nozzle joint with a nozzle case for equipping a headlamp washing spray nozzle on an automobile.
A headlamp washing spray nozzle, which is recently equipped for functional variety and high-grade articles of automobiles, is assembled on a bumper cover in front of a headlamp as the form of assembling a nozzle joint with a nozzle case in a single body.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art assembly of nozzle joint 1 with nozzle case 2 is assembled by forming an incision opening part 4 of which a protecting plate 5 is adhered to the circumference, and assembling a supporting plate 6, formed in a single body with said nozzle joint 1, by screw 7 in the upper of said protecting plate 5 to place said nozzle joint 1 between the inside and outside of said incision opening part 4. Thus, said nozzle case 2 is compressed on the upper of said nozzle joint 1. The reference number 8 is a nut.
However, this prior art assembly of a nozzle joint with a nozzle case has the faults that screw-assembling is difficult and the press-inserting property of the nozzle case and exterior view are inferior.
The object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of a nozzle joint with a nozzle case for a headlamp washing spray nozzle, which nozzle joint and nozzle case are directly assembled with the bumper cover, as well as each other, by means of a screw to strongly secure.